


Come Back For Me

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, The Animus (Assassin's Creed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: John Miller didn't know what he would find when he placed himself inside the machine, but what he knew was that he would be seeing the memories of his ancestor. A man by the name of Callum Lynch.





	Come Back For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based from James Young's song Come Back For Me.
> 
> This takes place in the twenty fifth century, around the year 2408. Genesis is not as bad as Abstergo, but they want to use Abstergo's research to further their own study in controlling genetics.

John didn't know what he would find when he placed himself inside the machine, but what he knew was that he would be seeing the memories of his ancestor.

A man by the name of Callum Lynch.

* * *

_It began when Genesis conducted further research into genetic history and the progression that can come from DNA research ans manipulation._

 

_John Miller had taken it upon himself to be the test subject of his teams experiment with the bare minimum that he knew of his family history at hand._

_At first, it had been nothing more than going through records from the twenty third and twenty second centuries, however when they hit the twenty first they discovered an anomaly._

_One of his ancestors had been executed in a state prison for the crimes of murder._ _The crime wasn't the thing that shocked them though--that went against their data--it was the fact that his ancestor's son was born years after his presumed death._

_The anomaly was something that Genesis wanted to study, and with the help of old records of a past study they may have found a way to view the anomaly first hand._

_Abstergo Industries appeared briefly in search engines showing it's rise through the twentieth century and into the early twenty first before its complete collapse during the mid-twenty first century. Records showed that there had been a damage to their public image, a gas leak and explosion along side billions placed in an unnamed project had sent them into a financial debt. Or at least they suffered from one publicly as they must have had enough funding to continue on for a few more decades before their collapse._

_Documentation found in archive's in Spain showed blueprints to a machine; footnotes concluded that it was used to go through genetic memory._

_The machine was far beyond its time and for that Genesis wanted it even more._

_With this they tried to replicate it as best as they could from old blueprint remains. In the mean time though, John went to search for physical evidence of his ancestor during the time only the only thing discovered left little to piece together the mystery._

_A withered old trunk had been discovered beneath the remains of a centuries old building just outside of Baja California with the initials B. Lynch carved into the metal plate. Inside was three items: a black hooded trench coat, two black bladed gauntlets, and a silver necklace in the form of an eight pointed star._

_Any historical data from that time period did little to connect it all together--to explain what the bladed gauntlets had been used for--to show what the symbols on the necklace meant._

_Or at least it had been that way before the machine had been completed and he had laid down upon it._

 

 

 

_The first memory is of a child, a young boy, sitting at a table with a piece of coal in hand. Sketching a depiction of a hooded figure against the white paper and across from him is a man doing the same thing._

_The man is more skilled with his hands than the child. The evidence showing the details of the drawings, yet neither seems to mind as they work. Humming to the tune of an ancient song from the 1960's that comes from a nearby cassette player._

_It isn't until a woman appears in the doorway, arms crossed, with a smile forming across her stern features, that they stop._

_He can feel the boy's smile, feel her hand run through his hair, hear the man's light chuckle across from him._

_"You never finished the story," the boy scolds with a mockery to it as the woman sits down at the table. Sliding her own piece of paper across the table, hands going to work at creating the outline of a woman, she makes an almost astonished sound. "Did I now?"_

_The boy nods his head, the man and the woman share a knowing look, before the woman's blue eyes focus back onto him._

_"How about we make a deal?" The woman teases, hands reaching back to pull the silver necklace from around her neck._

_"I'll finish the story of Aguilar and Maria later, but until then you can hold onto my necklace for me. Can't you?"_

_The boy takes it with a surge of enthusiasm. His hands reaching out to take the silver eight pointed star dangling from its chain before placing it upon his own neck._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

 

 

 

 

_Bénet Lynch never did give the necklace back, the proof was in the ancient trunk that had been buried beneath the building, and with that there becomes a solemn feeling that threatens to over take him._

_His own parents had been absent from his life out of a sense of duty for their job, yet seeing and feeling the memories of a child. The memories of a child with his family; completely happy. Though the promise never being fullfiled still sends a sense of foreboding within him._

_Genesis wants a report of his experience._

_If Abstergo had been able to properly view ones memories through genetic research then it would be the breakthrough that they had been waiting for. The team needs to collaborate a time sequence to filter out his ancestor's memories, to draw them closer towards Callum Lynch, and for a time John simply lays there._

_Perhaps it was the experience of going through someone else's life. Perhaps it was seeing and feeling things and emotions that did not belong to his world. Perhaps there was a hidden side effect for going through someones life by the use of genetics and neurological functions._

_He doesn't know for sure and there is the chance that an answer will never come until he is long sense buried, but he does not feel right._

_There is what feels to be a presence in his mind, lingering as a headache would, before he sees a flash of movement to his side. The billow of a coat brushing by. The glint of silver hitting the light. The sound of a blade being unsheathed. Followed by complete stillness and silence that threatens to consume the room._

 

 

 

_The next sequence of memories that he goes through is of a woman by the name of Mary Lynch._

_The cultural influences indicates the time period during the 1970's to 1980's, and the geography shows a desert climate._

_The memory itself is placed beneath a hot sun, the air not as humid, yet he can still feel it against her skin as she walks through the desert. There is what appears to be a town near by, and he almost questions as to what she was doing out there until he hears a voice._

_A voice of a young boy and the sound of tires treading against a rough surface._

_"Mom!"_

_It's not Bénet despite the stark resemblance which can only mean that the hooded young boy covered in dust and dirt is none other than Callum Lynch._

_Mary straightens her tall stature, picking up the edges of her white dress as she bends down to look at the object in her sons hand. The bone is dried out--cracked with weather and age--as it remains in the form of a bulls horn. Dust and dried blood collecting beneath her son's nails from digging it from the earth._

_"There are more that way," Cal pointed out to the direction that he came from, "we might find a full skull there!"_

_Mary holds out her hand to her son, euphoria over coming her with a small sense of pride, the other hand holding the bulls horn tightly, "Show me."_

 

 

 

_The following sequences become a mesh of images and sounds, names and faces that he can't pick together, as his team attempts to extract Callum Lynch's memories._

_There is the memories of Mary Lynch: a hot sun baking upon her desert home, Joseph, cleaning dust from a skull, a war breaking out in Vietnam, walking along the edge of the road of a Californian high way, protest for peace, seeing the words Abstergo branded upon her hospital band, feeling the rain fall upon her face at Woodstock, pressing her hand against her husbands until the memories halt._

_The sharp, stab of pain that pierces him followed by the feeling of choking is indication enough on her death._

_Then there are the memories of Bénet Lynch and those come out with more names and faces that John can never piece together._

_There is a woman and a man, mother and father, Aguilar and Maria. Two figures with canes that are family. Jason or Jacob or Evie or Lara or Lydia. He cannot decipher which is which and who is who nor can he figure out the connection they hold to his ancestor. Then there is the mentions of Abstergo and Rikkin. An imposing figure of a man that watches his every move and the younger, female counterpart that aims a rifle towards him. Followed by another sequences of names that he has no faces to place on. Moussa. Walpole. Jun. Emir._

_A collective of hooded figures._

_A Creed. A Codex. An Order. A Brotherhood._

_Those things make Bénet Lynch._

 

 

 

_When he leaves the machine it becomes the first time that he physically gets sick from being inside of it._

_Genesis will need another report on hand by Saturday. They will want to know as much as they can from the memories and how John feels afterwards. But until then he decides to leave his team at the facility with the excuse that he needed fresh air. A break. Anything to get away from the sense of sickness that feels him as they get closer and closer to Callum Lynch._

_As they try to piece together the new vocabulary that Bénet Lynch's memories give. Assassins. Templars. Brotherhoods. Orders._

_Hidden history that is not fully known with the memeories of Callum Lynch missing from their research._

_The bar nearest to the facility is relatively empty besides the bartender, a few men watching the latest football game, with a woman bent over a book at one of the few booths that the bar offers. He takes a seat at an open table. Runs his hands over his eyes. Until finally he is sure that there must be something wrong with the machine despite the improvements made on it._

_The sound of a door creaks open--no one else in the bar seems to notice--as a hooded figure steps inside. The sound of heavy boots hitting the wooden floor only seems to become louder and louder as the man approaches him. Dressed in the same coat that his team had found beneath the building, brown feathered gauntlets peeking from the sleeves; it's not what he has imagined as the figure site down across from him. Cold eyes resembling ice stare at him from the shadow covering his face, "You need to turn back."_

_John pauses, tries to relax his body from the flight or fight response that kicked in from the moment the figure stepped into the bar._

_"Turn back?"_

_"You don't need to find me. To find any of us."_

 

_You don't need to find me._

_To find any of us._

_Find me._

_Find me._

_Find me._

 

_Before he can choke out a response the figure is gone. Vanishing into inky black wisp that fade into the darkness of the bar._

_John pulls his eyes away from the spot, feeling his body shake, as he realizes that the man who had spoken to him had been Callum Lynch._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer, but who knows I might end up going back to John at some point.
> 
> Drop a review, tell me what you think of any adjustments that I should make for John Miller. Normally with an OC I take time to develop their characters before I write about them. Which in the case of Bénet I did since I already had his character laid out, however I didn't so the same for John.


End file.
